Love Save! PreCure!
Love Save! Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. The theme is Love and Friendship. Story After a dream of a woman breaking people's love and friendship and a warrior called Cure Rose take on the woman but wakes up before ever finding out what happens, Hannah Pewert soon finds her dream a reality when a girl who looks like the warrior appears after one her friends get turned into a Loveless and is given the power to turn into a warrior of love, Cure Amour. Now with the help of her best friend, Bianca Augustin must protect the world of love and friendship from the power of Depite. Pretty Cures and Mascots Hananh Pewter/Cure Amour/Cure Loving Voiced by: Tomoko Kawakami (Japanese) Crisitina Vee (English) A couragous and outdoorsy girl who hopes to become an explorer when she is grown or a soccer player she's kind of torn on her dream. She runs a after school program for younger kids in her free time. In civilian form, she has short auburn hair with a gold hairclip holding back her right bang and brown eyes. As Cure Amour, her hair turn red and grows down to her waist tied with red ribbons with a heart shape broach like hair clip with a red gem on the front and her eyes turn red. Bianca Augustin/Cure Harmony/Cure Rhapsody Voiced by: Kazusa Murai (Japanese) A soft spoken young lady who is the daughter of the mayor of town and the student class president. She also plays piano beautifully and have won many different awards for it but doesn't like to brag. In civilian form, she has short black hair with curled bangs and dark blue eyes. As Cure Harmony, her hair becomes slightly longer with white tied in pigtails held by blue ribbons and her eyes become light blue. Princess Harmonia/Cure Rose/Cure Romance Voiced by:??? She was the Queen of the kingdom of Loveship who was recently given the power of Cure Rose through the Love Broach which her sister Merry a little jealous. She later finds out that the spirit of Spite took over Merry's body making her fight her own sister and land in the human world infront of Hannah but after the battle her broach is destroyed enabling her to transform back into a cure. In civilian form,she has shoulder length auburn hair and brown eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Rose, her hair turns pale pink and grows down to her waist with two small pigtails and her eyes turn white. Second season Cures Marianne Jackobs/Cure Tenderness She is the reincarnation of Princess Merry who holds some of her memories from before. She gets her Queen rod and transforms into Cure Tenderness. She is sweet, kind, and somewhat shy and has a lot of regret towards what she has done in the past. In civilian form, she has past shoulder length chocolate brown hair with a blue hair band with a flower attached to it and brown eyes. As Cure Tenderness, her hair becomes waist length turning cyan blue tied in a French Braid held by an icy blue bow and her eyes turn icy blue. Chipher Voiced by: Mika Kanai (Japanese) She's the team's mascot who was separated from Harmonia when she followed her and landed in Bianca's flower box and was taken care of by her until she found by Hannah and Harmonia. She was bringing the other two love broaches though one dropped onto Hannah's head during the first battle. Villains Depite, the Princess of Spite Voiced by: Yui Horrie (Japanese) She was the second princess of loveship who was a little jealous of her older sister being chosen to be a Cure over her but wanted to make sure to at least get her a gift for her courination into being Cure Rose but when the spirit of Spite feels the jealousy in her heart decides to use her to take away all the love, joy and friendship of the world. She has short black hair and cream colored eyes with devil wings wearing a skin tight black off the shoulder dress that ends above the knee, black leggings, and black boots with spikes. Loveless Their the monsters of the day made from fights, misunderstandings, anger, dispear, etc. Season 2 H.O.L Dissapointed She is the only piece of Depite who is still alive and weakened who started up her own group learning from her mistakes of working alone. Sezer He's the first to attack. A sarcastic and quite easily bored member of the H.O.L who loves classical music and tends drive Irisa crazy. Irisa She's the fourth to attack. Items Love Broaches They are the henshin items. They are gold heart shaped broaches with gems in the respective colors. Family Hilary and Josef Pewter They are Hannah's parents who run a sports and outdoors shop. Amelia, John, Adrian and Lillian Pewter They are the quadruplets siblings of Hannah who have many different talents: Amelia soccer, John cooking, Adrian game design, and Lillian is dancing. Adolphe and Alvery Augustine They are Bianca loving parent. Adolphe is the mayor of Crown City while Alvery is a Piano teacher who is pregnant with triplets. Students of Crown Jewel Prep Barbra Lewis She's a smart mouthed member of Hannah's adventure club who hopes to be an archaeologist when she grows up. Serena Ducourt She's a narcaleptic girl who has a laid back and care free attitude who loves sweets. She is mostly seen sleeping in a shady spot on campus, on a branch of a tree or sleeping study hall though she is actually a hard worker when work with Hannah at her after school program. Ophelia Drew She's Hannah's closest friend since childhood. She is a bit shy and a bit of a cry baby which makes her get easily targeted by bullies. She has black hair and black eyes. Peter Cruez He's a transfer student from the country who quickly befriends Ophelia and has a bit of a crush on her. He is sweet and caring but tick him off and you'll have chill crawling up your back. He has dark brown hair, olive colored skin, dark brown eyes with freckles. Howard Dawson He's the son of a small shop owners who tends to speak at very fast speeds making it hard to figure out what he just said. He has a love triangle with Dexter over Patricia. He has messy brown hair and black eyes usually seen with apron around his uniform. Dexter Dwight He's one of the smartest kids in class who is always on the honor role along with Lewis. He has a crush on Patricia which Howard has too which leads them to compete with each other for her heart but he and Howard are friends even if it doesn't seem like it half the time. Patricia Newmark She's what you would call a motherly student who takes care of her younger adoptive sibling, Penny who tends to come to school with her cause she's so clingy to her. She has light brown hair and brown eyes wearing a pink Pashmina scarf. Sandra Wilson She's a rhythmic gymanist apart of the school's Gymnastic team. She has a twin brother named Steven who were seperated at birth but soon met up with him during the first year of Crown Jewel Prep. She has light brownish orange hair tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon with three dark stripes on top of her head going down to her bangs and Dark blue eyes. Steven Wilson He's Sandra's twin who thinks of himself as a Cassanova which annoys Sandra to no end. He has has the same hair coloring and stripes like Sandra and dark cerulean blue eyes. Isobel Martinez She's the popular girl of the school who Ophelia's parents work under her father company which makes her think that she can order her around and bully her none stop. She has waist length black hair that has slight curls to it at the end and violet eyes. Judith Tanner She's Isobel's best friend and total copy cat who's catchphrase is "Yahoo Isobel!" She is really sweet though when not around Isobel including around animals since her parents run a animal shelter. She has short dark brown hair with a red bow and brown eyes. Kenneth Berns/Amour Chevalier He's a transfer student from 'England' or so he says who is actually a masked ally of the cures. He is a bookworm and a lover of art. He has short dark magenta hair and red eyes. Locations Crown City: A large city where the story takes place in it are: * Crown City Prep: It's where the girls go to school. * Cupid's Arrow: It's a HQ for the girls that doubles as a flower shop/love advice shop. * Playland-A large amuesment park it's style is toys. Episodes # A dream become a reality! Cure Amour is Born!-After having a weird dream about a pinked haired warrior, Hannah soon finds her world turned upside down when her best friend Ophelia is turned into a monster and is chosen to protect love and friendship in the world. # The heart of music! Cure Harmony is born!-After having another vision of a Cure, it's up to Hannah and Rose to find out who it is. # Learning to Harmonize-Hannah and Bianca are having a hard time agreeing with each other so Rose and Chipher decide to help them become close friends # The music Fest!-When Bianca is put in a music competition along with Steven they find out that is actually taking place during Sandra's gymnasitic meet making her peeved since he promised to come to her Meet. Will Despite use that to her advantage? # Sleepover at my house!-Hannah decides that her, Bianca and Harmonia need a small break and Hannah decides to have a slumber party. # Shake a leaf at em!-When Serena finds out that her favorite napping spot is about to be cut down along with other trees she is desperate to keep her tree and asks the girls to help her. # A mysterious ally? Who is Amour Chevalier? # What! Babs is in love with Harmonia!-When Hannah noticed that Barbra is starting to fall for Harmonia since she started going with the club. # A day at the Park!-When Hannah is chosen to chaperon for her brothers trip to the amuesment park and Harmonia, Bianca and Chipher come along too to help. # The Loveless is getting Harder! What to do?-When the girls are nearly defeated by the stronger Loveless the consul summon them to the slowly reviving Harmony Kingdom and decide to put them to the test to earn their new power. # Cupid Cures are on the Scene!-Hannah and Bianca appear on the scene to protect their town again in their new forms to take down the newer Loveless with Love Shoot! # Halloween is a horror! Part 1 # Halloween is a horror Part 2! # A trip to Sunflower hills.-When Hannah's father takes the girls on a trip to sunflower hills where they are met with two siblings who can't stand each other. Depite decides to make them both into # The final push! We're almost there!-When the cures are almost done collecting love energy Depite is annoyed with her failure decides to take on the cures head to head. # My sister is back...-When Merry was wrenched from Depite badly injured possibly dying Harmonia is desperate to figure out how to save her but now Depite has her own form and is ten time more powerful on top of it and if they defeat her it will also kill Merry what are they to do? # The last fight! We can do this!-The cures are backed into a corner by Depite but with an ultimate sacrafice the cures are to finish her off. # This is not good bye. Season 2 # Welcome back Cures! Cure Loving and Cure Rhapsody are born! # Given back my powers? Cure Romance is Born! # Have a new ally? Who is Cure Tenderness? # Trivia * Since it's based off of Ham Ham Heartbreak the students are based slightly off the Ham Hams. With some originals put in. * This is the first of the Author's series to have only one villain. Category:Fan Series